Make a Wish
by bretagne18
Summary: After making a wish from a clover, Anya, finds herself alone. Everyone from planet earth has disappeared. Except for a mystery man by the name of Tom Hiddleston. Becoming companions they soon find themselves worrying less about why every other human disappeared...and more on how much the two both have in common.
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 3:**

My name is Anya Brynes. I am 25 years old. I am keeping this diary so that whoever finds this can know what really happened on that day. January 26, 2017. It was three days ago. Before that life was pretty normal until I woke up alone. I know that sounds a little strange. What do I mean by alone right?

I don't mean that I didn't have a lover next to me. (That kind of happens everyday for me but uhm yeah) I mean that there wasn't another human being around, _anywhere._ Not in the streets. Not in my apartment building. Not in any nearby buildings actually. I even drove to take the ferry to London. No one was at the ferry. I eventually got it to work and went across the channel. (My father gave me boating lessons as a little girl hence the reason I can drive a ferry)

After trudging across that land I was in London. No one was there either. It was very, very weird and scary. After holing up in a local hotel I got some paper and starting thinking. I finally have concluded what may have happened. It's going to sound crazy, so bare with me.

* * *

So...four days ago:

I was running late for work, as usual. I worked in the local pub down the street from my school, Trinity College in Dublin. I worked a long shift with pervs, drunks, bitches, the usual, before heading back to the college where I was taking Mythology 250.

To make life even worse I ended up sleeping in the break room for over two hours and when I showed up for my class it was over. Did I mention I had a huge exam in that class as well? After the students left I saw my teacher, a seemingly nice old lady. She was very strict though and was very serious about her job and her class. I knew that excuses would not work on her.

"Mrs. Calli! I am so sorry about missing the test. It's no excuse either I fell asleep. Is there any way I can retake the test?" I also gave her my puppy dog eyes as well.

She gave me a glance over, her face neutral. "I can't let you make it up." She finally said.

I sighed and nodded. "I understand."

"But.." At that word I popped my head up. "You can receive 30 points extra credit, which is half the test grade, if you write a paper on a lecture happening tomorrow. It's on the luck of the Irish, very fascinating lecture series." I just nod my head enthusiastically. "Be here at 7 pm. On time tomorrow and you will be okay Anya."

I thanked her and headed out. The next day at 7pm I was in the lecture hall and I see Mrs. Calli come out welcoming us.

"Okay today class we are learning about the luck of the Irish. We will be answering the following question. 'What do the Irish believe is lucky or unlucky?' Also go into great detail about the forms of their luck as well.

Now who can tell me an obvious answer for what Irish believe is lucky?"

A kid in the front answers. "Four leaf Clover!" He shouts.

"Yes that is a typical answer. Do you know why the Irish find it so lucky?"

The same kid answers. "They thought it contained magical protection and could ward off evil spirits. There was also talk that Eve carried a four leaf clover in the garden of Eden. Therefore, anyone who carries one will have a piece of paradise with them."

Mrs. Calli seemed satisfied with the answer. "Yes some people believe that Eve carried a clover in the garden. Although, Christians don't believe that happened and most people believe it a rumor because there is no talk of a clover in the Bible. Does anyone else have any other suggestions?"

The rest of the class is quiet giving her a chance to talk. "Okay then I will go into depth what researchers have found or believe. First off each leaf on the clover represents something.

First for faith. Second for hope. Third love. And Fourth luck.

The first clover was found in Japan. But the Irish often say that the green hills of the Emerald Isle (Ireland) contain more four-leaf clovers than anywhere else. Hence, the "luck o' the Irish."Children in the Middle Ages believed that they could see fairies if they carried a four-leaf clover. It became a great game for them to search the garden first for a four-leaf clover, and again for fairies! People even say that since the clover can offer protection it can also grant wishes. It's in 1000 year old Irish stories and myths.

But the odds of finding a four-leaf clover have been calculated at 10,000 to 1! If you do find one, you are lucky indeed. Okay class that is all we time for today if you have questions please see me afterwards."

I left the class after that and received a text saying that I had to come in again for another shift at work. I went to my car and found it wouldn't start. I tried three more times and still nothing. I hit the steering wheel, accidentally hitting the horn and getting glares from other class mates. This was turning out to be a great day. I gave up on the car and instead walked around campus. I sat on a bench that was on a grass hill. With the hill being slanted I could easily see the sunset it was beautiful.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I shifted my hand on the bench and touched something wet. I immediately recoiled my hand before seeing something green. I looked closer and saw a cluster of clovers. I chuckled at the irony. "Let me guess there's a four leaf clover?"

After shifting through the cluster of them I saw one that was off a little ways from the group. There it sat the infamous four leaf clover. The lecture kept playing in my head and curiosity took over.

Grabbing it and feeling ridiculous I closed my eyes. "I want a new life. One where I could be looked at differently. Where I could be loved for who I am. I need some space from these people around me. I need a clean slate and an empty place to start it in."

Still closing my eyes I felt very ridiculous and after a few minutes I gave up. "Knew this wouldn't work." I muttered.

* * *

I know that sounds crazy but that's the only thing I could think of. Because the next day I woke up and everyone was gone. I have been eating the snacks in the fridge as I thought about this for the past three days. I didn't really know what to do. I did what any normal college student would do.

I drove around like I owned the place...literally. I picked up random cars and drove around seeing nearby stores and going shopping. I know it seems bad like shouldn't I be trying to get everyone back or find answers?

Honestly I was a little wasted when I first started prancing around the shops. I had gotten a bottle of champagne from a local hotel. It was the fancy kind and I downed the bottle before driving around.

I walked into shops like Louis Vuitton and Chanel. After spending the day shopping I kicked off my Christian Loubiutons and went to the Ritz hotel. Whisked myself up into the presidential suite and then I jumped onto the bed.

After resting I decided to play the big grand piano. I didn't bother being quiet like I normally had to be because no one was around to hear me right?The piano was set next to the balcony. It was a nice night and I opened up the windows letting the breeze flow in. At first the silence was nice but after a while it got unnerving. There was nothing out there. No animals. Not a sound. It was eery.

I was about to shut the window when I heard something. "Eyyyy..Hey!" Was that what I thought I heard? I went out onto the balcony and sure enough there was a man down there.

Relief flushed through me. "Hey! Is anybody there?" I wasn't alone. I wasn't alone. I didn't have to be alone. Those were the thoughts flowing into my mind.

"I am! Up here!" I yelled waving my arms and the man turned and let out a victory shout. "Yes! I found someone!"

I quickly went out of the room down the elevator. The man and I both ran toward each other out of breath. "I am so glad someone else is here!" He said before grabbing me into a hug.

I was a little surprised but didn't remove him. His hug was very comforting and soon enough I also put my arms around him. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to invade your personal space but I am so happy to have a companion! After two days I was very lonely and depressed. I thought I had to go through this alone but now I don't."

He looks at me and I finally take in his appearance. He had deep blue set eyes, with a combination of ginger and brown hair. He has a little five o'clock shadow and could use some sleep. But his smile distracts from dark circles. It lights up his face to reveal perfectly straight teeth. He smells amazing as well. The man also has a few inches on me, I barely reach his shoulder. He is very handsome.

"I know how you feel the quiet and stillness is creepy. I'm Anya Brynes."I held out my hand politely just like my grandpa always taught me to do.

"Nice to meet you Anya. I'm Tom. Tom Hiddleston."

* * *

**Hello all! I'm back. So...this is a new story. **

**I really hope you guys will like this story as much as you liked Hacked. (Which I am so not done with..that story is too much fun!)**

**I am planning on writing this as a diary in sorts. But in the details you all want. Anya will write what happened day to day as the story progresses. Or I can write a diary entry of what Tom and her did that day and then switch back to the present. (I'm thinking it would be awkward to include smut in a diary) Do you like the idea? If you do, or don't, please leave me a PM or review! I want to write in a style you guys want. **

**There is one more thing I want to say because only fellow Tom fans will understand._ I MIGHT MEET TOM TOMORROW_!**

** I am dying. He is nearby right now in LA and I am planning on finding him. It's very slim chance of meeting him but it's there. If I do meet him I will post it on my tumblr and ya know tell you guys because I know you will all understand!**

**With that I take my leave.**

**PS.**

**Fun fact: Anya, is an Ancient Irish name from the noun aine that means "splendor, radiance, brilliance." Aine is connected with fruitfulness and prosperity. The queen of the Munster fairies was called Aine as was one of the wives of Fionn Mac Cool. Aine appears in folktales as "the best-hearted woman who ever lived – lucky in love and in money." Hint for what is to come.**

**And...Check out my new doctor who/Loki crossover! It's coming along I swear **

**Love you all and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Who is Tom Hiddleston? Well he's currently the only male on earth right now. Or at the very least in London.

He is the only other person I can see for miles and he's not a bad choice of company. The sun has starting to go down and it's raining a little.

"Well, do you want to stay here since it's getting so dark?" I ask gesturing to the hotel. Thankfully, the lights are still on. I'm hoping they stay on for a few more days.

"Yes because looking through the streets there is no way to maneuver a car through that." I feel the wind pick up a bit and I get a sudden chill. The silence is creeping in again as the sun fades away.

"Okay let's go inside then."

We make our way up to the top floor. Thankfully there are two suits on this floor.

As we make our way to opposite ends of the hall Tom calls out, "If you need anything come ask. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow."

I nod quietly before shutting the door.

I look around the lavish room, feeling empty. I look at the clothes and shoes I recently 'picked up'. Now they mean nothing. Who cares to have the cutest clothes? Designer things? It's only materials.

Nothing can replace or substitute people. The love they bring, the annoyance, the happiness…it's better to feel anything than to feel nothing at all. I flop down on the bed putting my face in the sheets. What have I done?

I made a wish, unintentionally, but I still wished for it. For a moment I really wanted to be all alone. I thought having less people was good. No one to annoy me or be rude to me. I focused on the negative encounters I've had at work or school and missed the memorable and happy moments I've had with others. The time when I got my first bike, when I got accepted into the University, the first time I held my baby nephew…my first kiss, when I had my first boyfriend.

All of these moments and memories could not have been possible without my friends and family. I am such an idiot for wishing all of that away.

Looking back I see the bad moments and memories shined a brighter light on my good ones. You need the bad to counteract the good. In order to appreciate a good day or the fun memory. One cannot exist without the other. Ying and Yang.

I really hope I can find a way to break this wish, or curse. I pop out of bed as an idea comes to my head. I can do some research on it!

I go to the computer in the suite and turn it on. As I go to google homepage it says 'No wireless connection'. I could face palm right now.

There is no one to work the internet. If I was a technology lover this would be my worst nightmare. I'm thankful I only have a barely functioning iPhone 4.

Hmm…no internet, no research. I guess I could go to the library and do research the old fashion way. With books and stuff.

But where as the library from here? I could ask Tom-

No! I can't. He will want to know why and I will have to tell him I am the one who wished this. He will never forgive me. I need to keep this a secret from him. He's one of the only reasons I might stay sane. Without him, I would have no one.

I will have to find another way to get to the library.

* * *

_Why would you do this? A voice is hissing at me. I walk around in a small field. Dark, ominous clouds are off the horizon._

_"Why would you wish me away, Anya?" _

_"Who's there?" I yell out. No answer. A breeze comes through the trees. _

_"Anya, what have I ever done to you?" I know that voice. It's my mother's voice. "I gave birth to you, helped you with your homework, cooked you cookies, loved you like any mother should. Where did I go wrong?"_

_"No-Mom-no! I love you I didn't mean to-"_

_"What about me Anya. You're best friend. I was what got you through those college years and High School. You had no friends before you met me. But I guess I wasn't a good enough friend for you to keep me."_

_"I'm sorry! Both of you I didn't mean-"_

_"Auntie Anya." I close my eyes. This is by far the worst person I've had to face. Standing in the field is my five year old nephew. With sweet, innocent and hurt eyes he looks up at me. "I only have five years of my life. What about the rest Auntie? Why do you hate me?"_

_No! No! I need this out of my head. All of them. I can't deal with it. _

_The clouds are right above me now and I see a flash of lightening-_

I bolt up in bed, sweating. Trying to get my breathing down I look around the room. It's dark and the power is out. I hear a door flapping and see the balcony door swinging in the wind. It's raining outside, just like my dream. There is a storm outside and I quickly close the door before anymore water can come in.

I lean against the door and slide to the floor. My chest feels heavy and my head hurts. The dream was too vivid. My conscience is telling me I need to get back my loved ones. But again the question is, how?

The door to my suite flies open catching my by surprise. My eyes are wide with fear as I see a tall man walk in.

"Anya?" I breath a sigh of relief. It's Tom. He walks in, looking bleary eyed. His hair is messy, in a cute way, and he's stumbling around my room.

I hear him swear "Fuck" as he trips over one of my shoes strewn across the room. I finally get up and give him a hand, maneuvering him around to the chair.

"I'm sorry for the mess. Does it hurt?" I can barely make out of his face in the dark room. But I can still see him shake his head.

"No it doesn't. I came in because I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

I don't remember screaming…it must have been from my nightmare. A shiver crawls up my spine as I remember it.

"I'm fine it was…a nightmare. Sorry for the scare." I feel a little embarrassed and really freaked out. But I don't want Tom to have to babysit me, we literally just met.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" He asks. "I will sleep on the couch obviously, but I think having someone in this room with you, could help. What do you say?" He reaches out his hand to help me up. I shakily take it.

I used to not let anyone see me like this, it's weak. I'm not weak. "No, it's fine. I think it's just the weather that scared me. But I can sleep. I won't bother you anymore."

He gives me a pitiful look, but thankfully doesn't push it. "Okay, well I will be right down the hall. If you have another nightmare I want you to come see me, okay?"

I give him a small nod before he starts walking out the door. As he is shutting the door a big flash of lightning hits the pole outside of my window, making me scream.

I have my hand over my heart, commanding it to slow down. I think that he has left, but a hand on my shoulder tells me he didn't.

"Lay down. Sleep. I will be over on the couch." He doesn't give me time to answer, instead pulling the covers over me. He grabs a comforter from the closet and plumps down on the couch.

We don't speak anymore instead try to sleep, but I hope he knows how grateful I am for him staying.

* * *

I wake up before Tom. He still sleeping, and it's still pouring outside.

A warm bath sounds amazing right now. I quietly make my way to the bathroom and turn on the water. I dump almost all of the bubbles into the bath, hope Tom doesn't want to take a bubble bath. I settle into the bath and let the bubbles take over. The warmth of the bath, the yummy smelling bubbles, and the storm outside makes a perfect setting. I also lit a few candles. I am finally able to relax, and I think I must had nodded off because when I get back to it my body is crinkly like a piece of paper.

I am about to get out when it dawns on me, I have no towel. I used most of them to wipe up the water that came in from the balcony door. I really have no other choice but to ask Tom to get me a towel...

Maybe he's not awake. Should I risk going into the room, in my birthday suit? I get sudden images of the situation turning terrible, like him yelling what I'm doing, saying I have back fat...and then I get good images. Him looking me up and down, then grabbing me in for a kiss and his hands roaming...

Okay no. I will no walk in there naked. It will go terrible. Maybe I could get that shower curtain?

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. "Anya, are you okay in there?" Yay, Tom's awake. Should I ask for a towel?

"Uhm yes! I mean kind of...See I accidentally forgot a towel, do you think you could grab me one?" I ask meekly. If had overbearing self confidence I would walk out there and get one myself. But I respect myself too much and I'm mainly too modest for that.

"Oh sure, no problem! I have one right here. So can I come in? Are you decent, er as decent as you'll ever be?"

I let out a small laugh, "Yep! As decent as I'll ever be."

He opens the door holds out his arm. I'm still in the tub so I hobble out a little and grab the towel from him, covering myself quickly. He probably already saw some stuff but I can be embarrassed when he leaves.

"Thanks Tom." I say, my voice a little too high pitched. Ah, great now I'm blushing.

He winks. Yes the man winks, what a little tease, and says, "Not a problem." With that he closes the door.

The entire time he didn't look down at my body, instead focused on my eyes. If there ever was a full blown gentlemen...

I grab the towel and dry myself off. Oh my god. I am such an idiot. I forgot clothes!

My old clothes are wet because I was stepping on them. Another dilemma I am faced with.

I sneak a peak outside the door and see Tom staring right at me. I let out a squeak of surprise. He is sitting in the chair right next to the door and his leg is moving up and down.

"Uhm Tom?" I ask. He looks behind and I see him look at my bare shoulders. (I also didn't think about the fact I look naked because most of the towel is behind the door).

"Oh Anya, are you almost done?" He questions, again choosing to look into my eyes. I see him still shaking his leg, up and down, what is wrong with the man?

"Well kind of, are you alright? What's wrong with your leg?" I point to it. He stops shaking it and runs a hand through his hair.

"I've just got to use the bathroom. The one in my room wasn't working."

Guilt rushes through me. "Oh! I am so sorry! Here go on in, I needed to come out and get my clothes anyway." I throw the door open, and sucking up my pride, walk out in my rather short towel.

Tom laughs and shakes his head before going in. "Honestly, first the towel now the clothes! Are you always this forgetful Anya?" He laughs again and shuts the door.

I let out a sigh.

I scoop around through my clothes and find some comfortable ones.

I have my jeans and bra on when Tom walks out of the bathroom.

"So Anya, are you hungry?" He is looking at something, and doesn't seem to notice my state of undress. I quickly pull the shirt over my head and put on my shoes.

"Starved."

"Great. I have an idea for lunch." He leads me out the door, into the rain.

* * *

An hour later and we are sitting inside a quaint little restaurant. The electricity seems to be running fine and it made it easy to cook. Tom knows how to cook a lot of things actually.

I can cook traditional Irish meals: Coddle, boxty, champ, strew etc. If you gave me a potato I could make it. Unfortunately, the only ingredients here seemed to be Italian.

Which is fine by me. I love pizza, pasta...anything with bread.

Tom definitely has some mad skills when it comes to italian cooking. I would think him a showoff but it just doesn't seem to fit his personality. He is just really really good at too many things. It's scary.

He cooked us a pizza and some pasta, while I tossed the salad. It's sweet because he let me help even if it was tossing around lettuce.

We sit around a well made fire, drinking some tea and wine. It's actually perfect.

The food was delicious. We ate it all. I am not ashamed of my huge appetite. But I may have to do a few sit ups to avoid getting super fat.

"So, what do we do now?" Tom mumbles a little. He had quite a bit more wine than myself and it was showing a little.

"Well I was content to sit here for a few more minutes but if you want to do something-"

"No. I mean what do we do with our _lives_ now." The question leaves me speechless.

What do we do? "We life. We don't give up, because our loved ones wouldn't want that. We survive and create and love and...and we dance!"

I jump up from the table and go over to the old stereo sitting in the little restaurant. I put 'Daylight' by Matt and Kim. It's such an oximoron because of the rain and gloom outside. No sun is in sight, which is another reason why this song is perfect.

I let the beat guide me and start to dance, getting lost in the music. Tom jumped up when I said the word dance. He has some moves I will give him that.

"And in the daylight I don't pick up my phone  
Because in the daylight anywhere feels like home..." I sing the last phrase as it ends. Tom and I are both out of breath.

I look up and we make eye contact and start laughing. He runs over and surprises me with a big bear hug, lifting me off the ground. I look down at him and smile.

"Now THAT was just what I needed!" He is still holding me up and I feel...weird. I suddenly don't want to be held by him anymore. I indicate it to him by pushing a little on his arm, he sets me down immediately. "Sorry about that, I am a hugger. You just got me so excited and helped me remember a bit of who I am again."

I give him a small, shy smile. I am not used to people openly hugging me as I grew up in a conservative family. We barely said 'I love you' once a year. Whenever people hug me or show me open affection, I go into my shell a bit.

We head back out in the rain and I feel more free than I did earlier. As we are walking, Tom takes on a covered area but it's a bit longer.

We pass the local library as well. I memorize the location for later. I plan on going tonight, after Tom goes to his room tonight.

I don't want to tell Tom about my 'wish' theory. He will think it's my fault and in some way or form blame me. I couldn't handle that. I need him, even if I just met him.

I think about all of this as we make our way around town. We pass by several shops and businesses. Again it's weird because it's so quiet. Tom and I walk side by side in the rain. Tom got one of those big umbrellas from a nearby store. He's currently holding it.

We walk in silence, letting the sound of the rain wash over us.

"So I have a question?" Tom asks, breaking the silence. I give him a slight nod, he goes on. "Is it possible to stop by my house, out on the west end? I have a few supplies there and to be honest, I miss my house a bit."

I look around the street and see debris and cars everywhere. "I don't mind, but how are we going to get there?" I gesture to the cars and trash. "It's impossible to drive and the west end is too far to walk to."

Tom puts his hand on his chin, thinking. "Hmm...I haven't thought about that. Well I guess that's out of the picture, until we can find transportation. Do you by chance have a helicopter?"

I let out a small laugh. "Ha. Why yes I do, in my spacious one bedroom apartment. It fits right next to the refrigerator."

"Oh I bet the neighbors love that!" He says. Cheeky boy.

"Yep. Ya know."

"Would you like to go to your apartment? Is it by here?" He says.

"Nope. It's all the way back in Dublin. Right next to the college."

He's impressed. "Wow! That's far. How did you find yourself here then? Vacation, or?"

"Actually no. I woke up and I was...alone. My dad taught me how to drive a boat, I hopped on the ferry and took myself here. It took me about three hours. Wasn't that bad actually." I shrug.

"Oh man, that's spectacular. How brave! Did it ever occur to you to stay there? Why did you leave?"

I wrap my arms around myself, suddenly feeling the chill in the air. "Because. I can't be alone anymore."

Tom takes my answer and doesn't respond. Either because he is thinking about it or doesn't know what to say, I don't know.

"Let's head back to the hotel. You're getting cold."

We make our way back, through the trash and shops and memories of the civilization that used to live here. All the while thinking how we now fit into this new world of ours.

* * *

_January 31, 2017._

_It's been hard adjusting, while at the same time very easy. I don't know what to think anymore. I feel guilty, but then I don't. It's back and forth, back and forth. I like Tom, he makes me forget about the past. About how I may have done this and about how to live life again. I needed someone like him in my life. He's a go-getter. As for the current situation...We only know of two people left. Tom and I. But Tom plans on going to the local radio station to send out a broadcast, or wave, to the world. Unfortunately, it's about on the other side of London, towards Covent Garden. It's the 95.8 Capital Fm station. We hope to get there in about two days. Only if this weather lets up, it's pouring outside. I'm also researching into the whole wish factor. The idea of the luck of the Irish and the four leaf clover. I'm hoping something will come up. But I have to get to the library, tonight. Tom is in his room, hopefully sleeping. It's about a half an hour until midnight. I will let you know on details in the next journal entry._

I close the diary and sit up in bed. The wind has calmed down some and the rain seemed to of let up. I reluctantly hop out of bed, heading over to the closet. I pick out warm clothes, layering them. Once I get my sweats and shoes on I quietly walk out of the room. Tom's door is shut, and his light isn't on. Perfect.

I make my way down the entrance of the hotel and walk into the street. It's even worse at night, the state of the streets. I have to cautiously walk through the left over items. I go through a couple of streets and alleys and eventually find myself in front of the library.

I open the door and walk in. The British Library has an extensive book collection, ranging from almost any topic. I always thought it looked like a concert hall or something. The main room is circular and on the top floor is all bookshelves. While on the bottom is reading desks. If looked at from a certain angle, it looks like a director's music stand is in the middle of the room. Instead of symphonies being played, it is quiet. The only noise is a turning of a book, random cough, or shuffling of feet. But in our minds is where the symphonies of played. One of romance, or adventure, a travel in time. Perhaps an old Shakespeare play of tragedy or a classic romance like Wuthering Heights. Nonetheless, history is in this room. It's all in the books, which we read, transferring to our minds. Reading is an old past time of mine and being in this library brings up good memories I want to keep.

After a while wandering around, try to satisfy my nostalgia, I stumble upon the Irish Folklore. Numerous books are fiction. Some about Leprechauns, rainbows and pots of gold. While others try to disprove the idea of the 'luck of the Irish'.

I finally stumble upon a book about witches. It's a far fetched story, but I have to admit it makes sense. The women mentioned aren't the witches from halloween stories. They don't have the long nails and noses with moles on their faces, nor are they green. They are women who want to help. Their powers are from the earth, itself and the air. They are along the lines of fairies, but they aren't.

After reading a few more pages, I decide to take the book back to the hotel. I want to keep it in my bag, and probably hide it from Tom.

I want to fix this as best as I can before I tell him. He won't need to know and he won't find out.

* * *

I'm almost to the hotel. The rain has stopped and it's getting late. I yawn as I walk up the stairs to the hotel entrance.

The lobby is a mess. Littered with bags, papers, trash, bell hop carts and surprisingly shoes. I don't know who takes off their shoes in the hotel lobby.

Thankfully the elevator is still working. As the door opens, I sling my backpack over my shoulder.

I gasp to see Tom standing in the elevator. He looks terrible, bags under his eyes, and his nose is all red from the cold. He was in the middle of putting on his jacket.

"Where on God's earth have you been?" He asks, peevish. "I have been looking everywhere for you! You can't just run off like that!"

I bite my lip, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Tom. I had to get out for a bit. I was feeling trapped in here." I try to hide my backpack behind my shoulder a bit more, out of sight.

He sighs before running a hand through his hair. It's a shaky sigh. "I just-I didn't know where you were and I was alone again, and I can't handle that. I _need_ to know if you leave next time. Wake me up next time. I don't care! I just need to know."

I shake my head before stepping into the elevator. It's quiet as we slowly make our way to the top floor. I look over at him.

He has a five o'clock shadow coming on, his eyes are bloodshot, and his usually happy expression is in a frown. "Are you okay?" I ask quietly.

He nods a little. "I really gave you a scare, huh?" I question him again.

"You did." He says sighing, "For a moment. I thought you have gone too. Left me alone to deal with all of this...alone. It's hard. It's really hard for me right now. Everyone who I have cared about, they're gone. I don't even know if they're dead. If they are safe or not. Or if I will ever see them again. I can barely sleep and to be honest, I don't want to go on. I don't want to see this through. It would so much easier to give up and to go on the other side, see where my loved ones went. I just, I don't know."

I listen and think about his words. Giving up would be easier. Maybe when I wished the wish, everyone died. So if we died, we could be reunited. As much as I would like to think that...there is still a small part of me that says it's not true. I can't risk it.

"I understand that Tom. I feel the same way. I would give for anything to have my family back with me. But we can't risk that, chance. What if they are somewhere else? And they're still alive and well? We couldn't risk it, we simply can't."

The elevator door bings open. Tom leans against the hallway, shifting his head up. "Agh. You're right again Anya. I wouldn't want to have them come back and find out I'm gone. It would be horrible, for me and them. For now, I actually think I could use some sleep. How about you?"

I agree with him and nod. "I really could. I promise I will not be going anywhere for the next 8 hours. If I do I will leave a note or something."

"You better Anya. Okay, good night, _again. _Let's get some sleep."

"Good night Tom."

I close the door to my bedroom and drop the backpack with the book on the coffee table. But then think better of it and hide it in the closet. Tom wouldn't go in there.

I take off my wet clothes, opting for my comfy PJ's. Settling into my king size bed, I let a dreamless sleep take over me.

* * *

**Hello! It's been too long for this story.**

**Hope it's worth it? **

**Thank you for everyone who read it and favorited it!**

**Please follow, favorite and review. **

**Thanks lovelies. **

**REVIEWS:**

**ThoseEvilDucks-Thank you! I wanted to put in more detail but I needed to think about this story a bit more. I'm still hashing out some things. . I didn't meet Tom, boo. It's okay though. Thank you for favoriting this and the kind words.**


End file.
